Who Ever Knew?
by YourOnlyWish0210
Summary: Diana only focused on school, her band with her brother and dancing. When they decide to help out the Warblers with a practicing issue, all of that slowly slips away from her mind as she greets the new captain of the Warblers, Hunter Clarington. She denies the connection, but slowly gives in as she distances herself from school work, music and most importantly dancing. *ON HOLD*
1. Who Ever Knew: Chapter 1: Stare Much?

**A/N:Excuse me for the short chapter and cliche title. I'm sorry if it seems confusing at first. In order to understand it more, please check out my quizilla page. /user/ArtistaChan24/profile/**

Who Ever Knew? Chapter 1: Stare Much?

* * *

**Hunter's P.O.V**

"You guys will be using room 304. Please try not to break any equipment." I nodded. "Of course. Thank you so much." I smiled at the young teacher. The Warblers choir room was used for some sort of event at Dalton so we had to go to a nearby school. Sectionals were coming up and we have to crush the New Directions. I looked at the doors and stopped at room 304 and I heard music coming from there. I hastily opened the door and stared at the girl and boy who both seemed my age, singing and playing the guitar.

_So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

They both just stopped and stared at me with a confused look. I couldn't stop staring at either of them. I hate to say it but their music sounded great, even though it was just for a few seconds I heard it.

"Stare much?" The girl said it with a much harsher tone. The boy next to her snickered. "Di, be nice." "Di" got up and placed her guitar in the case. The boy sighed and stood up. "Hi there, you guys must be the Dalton Academy Warblers. I'm Michael Vega and this is my sister Diana Vega." Michael stuck his hand out and I shook it firmly. I flashed my well known smirk at Diana. "Hello, I'm Hunter Clarington, captain of the Warblers." Diana just gave a bitter stare. Sebastian stepped forward next to me. "Feisty, I like it." Diana shook both of our hands and walked out with her guitar. I looked back at her and smirked.

Michael sighed once more. "Sorry about her, she's usually nicer than that. You guys are here to practice right?" I nodded. "Well okay, let us know when you guys are done. I want to apologize for my sister, so I'll take you to Lima Bean." I smirked again. "Thank you Michael."

**Diana's P.O.V.**

I closed the trunk of my car after I put my guitar in it. When my brother began to walk toward me, I grumbled. "That Hunter Clarington guy thinks he can just walk in and take our room?! Who the hell does he think he is?!" Michael placed his hands on my shoulders firmly and shook me.

"Di, their choir rooms are being used so they came to the nearest school to practice! A competition is coming up for them really soon and I'm pretty sure they really want to win. So can you be a little nicer?! Our competition isn't for 3 more weeks. We have time, calm down. After they're finished practicing, we're taking them to Lima Bean so you can re-introduce yourself in a _nicer _way." I sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I never act like this. " I sat in the passenger's seat. Michael smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Yes I know. Let's drop off our instruments at home and when we're done, we go back to take the Warblers to Lima Bean." I smiled and nodded, buckling up while my brother started the car.

**A/N: The song was Diamonds, covered by Julia Sheer, Alex Goot and Chad Sugg.** watch?v=L1ZMHV7adnE


	2. Who Ever Knew Ch2: Sorry About That

Who Ever Knew? (Hunter Clarington x Diana Vega) Chapter 2: Sorry About That.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter before. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_Diana met Hunter Clarington for the first time yesterday when he and the rest of the Warblers interrupted Against the Sky's practice. How will coffee go today?_

**Michael's P.O.V**

Diana and I headed home after her little _rant_ with the Warblers earlier today. I couldn't stop thinking about how Hunter looked at her and smirked. Could they actually become _a couple?_

I get that they just met, but they look like they can become a real couple. And maybe Di would be less angry, if she had a man in her life. _How can I get them together? Hunter already seems interested in her._

I stared at Diana, knowing that she would be angry if I tried to set her up with Hunter. "What?" Diana looked at me confusingly. I shook myself out of it, _I should just talk to her about it, _I thought to myself.

We got home and dropped off our instruments. I was waiting for a text from Hunter to let us know when they finished. "So Di, did you see how Hunter was looking at you today?" Diana just watched TV, watching Revenge of course. "Um no, why?" I sighed, hoping she wouldn't get mad. "Well maybe Hunter likes you?" She turned around and looked at me as if she just saw a ghost. "Are you crazy? He and I just met! How the hell would he like me?!"

_I knew she would act like this…_ I just clenched my fist. "Diana, calm down! It was just a suggestion. Maybe if you had a man in your life you wouldn't be so damn angry all the time!" I stormed upstairs. She's always so angry about something; I just wish she would be happy for once.

**Diana's P.O.V**

The words stunned me as Michael rushed upstairs. _"Maybe if you had a man in your life you wouldn't be so damn angry all the time!" _It repeated over and over in my mind. I stared at Michael's phone that he left behind. And he got a text from Hunter.

_Hey, practice is over. Still up for coffee?_

I just stared at his phone, wondering if it was a good idea to respond saying yes. I sighed. "No Diana, it wouldn't because that isn't you." I mumbled to myself, as I walked up the stairs, through the hallway, towards Michael's room. "Michael, open up, please." I secretly prayed that he wouldn't answer the door. Just by the way how Michael _casually _asked me about the idea of Hunter and I becoming a couple. So I doubt I'm able to drink coffee with the guy, with that hanging in the back of my mind.

Michael opened the door about 5 minutes after I knocked. "What?" He asked me with such a harsh tone. I handed his phone. "Hunter texted, he asked if we're still taking them for coffee." He looked at me. "Well are we?" I sighed, knowing I did have to apologize for earlier today. "Yes, now c'mon." I grunted as I walked down the stairs. I grabbed the car keys.

"You're driving?" Michael asked. I just shrugged casually. "Nah, I'll drive. Besides, you might go into one of your angry states." He said a bit harsh. I rolled my eyes. _"I guess he really isn't giving up on this subject is he?" _I thought to myself. I brought my headphones and as soon as we got in the car, I pushed my headphones into my ear. "_This is going to be one awkward car ride."_ I put on the song Decode by Paramore, which was my favorite. I began to sing it softly.

**Michael's P.O.V**

When we got into the car, Diana began to sing after she put in her headphones. She always had an amazing voice. I always felt like she held it back during performances and band practices. She's so used to sitting and playing the guitar while she sings. I took out my phone and began to record her and she didn't even notice._Now all I have to do is show this to Hunter. I just need to get him attracted to her._

After about 15 more minutes of car driving, Di was asleep. I pulled over and pulled the headphones out of her ear and unplugged her headphones. When I arrived at Sorian, the Warblers were waiting up in front. "_Shh_… She's sleeping." I told them in a low whisper.

**Hunter's P.O.V**

I sat in the second row, middle seat of the car. I stared at Diana. _She looked adorable in her sleep. _I smirked at the thought and turned back to looking at the window. _Maybe after coffee, she isn't so bad._

We arrived at Lima Bean and Michael had to wake Diana up. "Di, wake up." He slightly shook her. Diana mumbled softly "I'm tired…" I watched her as she woke up.

**Diana's P.O.V**

I knew that it was Michael who kept shaking me. I mumbled quietly. "I'm tired…" But I forced myself to open my eyes. When I woke up, I found Hunter staring at me. My cheeks quickly grew pink but I got out of the car quickly. When I entered Lima Bean, I just mumbled annoyingly "I need my coffee." Michael laughed at me and draped his arm around my shoulders. "Yes I know, Di." I saw Hunter's infamous smirk again and I blushed, realizing that I was staring at him.

I sat down, while my brother went to order my coffee. Hunter sat across from me. I smiled at him. "I wanted to apologize for my temper earlier today. That's not usually me." Hunter smirked again, and I really couldn't stop staring. _Damn, he's attractive._ I erased my train of thoughts when he spoke. "It's okay, don't worry about it. But I think it's time we should re-introduce ourselves formally." I gave a small flirty smile. "I'm Diana Vega and you are?" Hunter stuck out his hand and smirked. "I'm Hunter Clarington and I'm not even remotely bi-curious." He winked at me and I laughed.

"Di, come here!" Michael called out my name. When I walked toward him, he handed me two cups of coffee. "Here, yours and Hunter's." I looked at him confusingly. "Wait, how do I know which one is mine?" My brother smirked at me. "Turns out you both have the same coffee order." I blushed at that and I walked back.

As I walked back, I bumped into a tall, blonde figure. Coffee was spilled onto his shirt. "O-oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I immediately took some napkins and tried to wipe it off. When I looked up at the face, it was Hunter. My face instantly turned red. "Hunter, I'm so sorry! I-"Hunter just chuckled. "It's okay! Calm down." A staff member tapped me on the shoulder. "Go to the staff bathroom to fix it." I did what she said and I took Hunter to the bathroom.

**Hunter's P.O.V**

After the coffee spill, Diana pulled me toward the staff bathroom. I watched her as she frantically tried to clean my shirt. I held her hands. "Diana, it's okay!" I smirked at how the blush coated her cheeks. She just looked up at me. "I-I'm really sorry for that… I'm an idiot." I smiled softly at her. "Stop beating yourself up about this, it's not a big deal." I had a t-shirt in my book bag so I reached out of it and placed it on the counter.

I turned around and took off my Dalton shirt. I felt Diana have her eyes on my chest and I smirked. I swiftly put on my t-shirt and turned back to Diana. "Like what you saw?" Diana quickly placed her hands on her face to cover her blush, and I smirked. I pulled her hands away from her face and kissed her cheek. I whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

**Diana's P.O.V**

I felt like a complete idiot when I spilled all the coffee over him. When Hunter turned to change his shirt, I couldn't stop staring at his biceps. _He is so freaking muscular and sexy._ My face turned pink when he asked me; "Like what you saw?" When I buried my face in my hands, he pulled my hands away again. Then he whispered in my ear, "Thank you." and kissed my cheek. Those just made me melt. My knees went weak. I stood there still trying to process what the hell just happened.


	3. Who Ever Knew Ch3:What happened In Here?

Who Ever Knew (Hunter Clarington x Diana Vega) Chapter 3: What happened in here?

_Hunter flirted with Diana in the Lima Bean staff bathroom after a coffee spill. Will Diana give in to their connection or give up? _

**Diana's P.O.V.**

I stayed in the bathroom after Hunter left. I turned the cold handle of the sink and splashed cold water onto my face. The blush on my cheeks faded a bit and my knees regained strength. When I walked to take a napkin, a slender blonde girl stepped into the bathroom. "Oh sorry, the ladies bathroom was full." I just shook my head politely and gave a small smile. "I'm not an employee here, so I guess it's okay." I just shrugged.

**Blonde Girl's P.O.V. (Scarlett F.)**

When I walked into Lima Bean, I headed straight to the ladies' bathroom. A long line of ladies waited outside at the door and I sighed at that. I turned around and saw the staff bathroom. _Sorry staff, but I need to use the bathroom. _I erased my thoughts when I saw a slim black haired girl in the bathroom as well. "Oh sorry, the ladies bathroom was full." I said to her.

She responded to me with a polite shake of her head. "I'm not an employee here, so I guess it's okay." She shrugged her shoulders, and I noticed her flushed cheeks. "What happened in here?" I hope I didn't sound nosey, I just felt like something bad happened with her. "Oh nothing, just a coffee spill I tried to clean up." She gave me a small smile. I turned to the stalls and tried to look for a clean one, opening all the doors gently. "What's your name?" I turned to face her when she asked me that. "Scarlett Favorleigh." I gave a smile and stuck out my hand. "Yours?" I asked her politely. "Diana Vega." She said as she shook my hand. "Excuse me." I headed into the cleanest stall.

**Michael's P.O.V.**

I waited patiently for my sister as I sat down with Hunter, drinking my coffee. "Cleaned up the spill?" I gave a slight smirk as I asked him. Hunter smirked as well. "Your sister did actually." I raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Oh really?" Hunter chuckled. "Yeah, I wonder what's taking her so long." He looked around questionably.

_I wonder what happened in that bathroom between them. _I grinned deviously. _There is definitely something going on between them. _I thought to myself.

**Scarlett's P.O.V.**

I stepped out of the stall and Diana was still there. "Are you waiting for someone?" Diana sighed, she looked flustered. "No, just something strange happened." I giggled and by her blush earlier, I knew it was a boy.

"Look, I'm having a little party in 2 days. You look like you need a break so you should come. Here's my number." I wrote down my number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. I know it seemed crazy since I just met her, but she needs a break. Diana smiled at me happily. "Thanks, I'll text you soon, text me the address later." I nodded and waved at her as I walked out of the bathroom and out of Lima Bean.

**Diana's P.O.V.**

When Scarlett invited me to her little party, I was taken aback. I mean we just met each other and she already invited me to a party. She wrote down her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. Later, I would text her and ask for the address. But I knew I needed to go dress shopping tomorrow. If it was a party, I needed some sort of outfit.

I took deep breaths before walking out the bathroom and meeting my brother and Hunter. I noticed all the Warblers were gone, and for some odd reason, a wave of relief fell over me.

Michael instantly grinned deviously at me and I raised an eyebrow. "So what happened in that bathroom Di?" He looked at me waiting for an answer. My cheeks were tinted dusty pink and took a quick glance at Hunter, who was smirking and hit my brother's shoulder playfully. "N-Nothing…" I actually managed to stumble that out of my mouth.

**Hunter's P.O.V.**

Michael and I both waited patiently for Diana, so we both just talked about school and what not. When I saw Diana walking toward us, I saw Michael flash his devious grin at her. "So what happened in that bathroom Di?" She immediately became flustered and a rose blush dusted her cheeks. I smirked at the scene and hit Michael's shoulder. Diana instantly turned shy and just mumbled out "Nothing…"

I stared down at my watch, and it was 5:00 already. I figured it'd be better to start my homework now then later. I looked at both Michael and Diana. "Hey guys, I have to go." Diana seemed to flash a glimpse of sadness as I said I needed to leave. I put on my jacket and stood up with Michael alongside me. "Do you need a ride?" He asked me, I thought for a moment whether I should accept.

Michael noticed my hesitation and laughed. "Dude, it's okay. I'm taking you." They both began to put on their jackets. We walked out of Lima Bean and headed towards their car.

"So who's sitting in the front?" Michael looked at Diana and me, waiting for an answer. "Let Diana sit in front." I said, looking at the both of them. Diana gave a small smile. "No, please. Sit in front." I gave a small smile as well to her and I sat in the front, while she sat in the back.

**Michael's P.O.V.**

During the entire car ride home, Diana stayed quiet and listened to her music on her phone. It seemed strange, because Diana is usually talking and happy. I dropped Hunter off his house and Diana moved to the front seat.

There seemed to be an awkward silence, so I was trying to break it. I pulled one headphone out of her ear and looked at her, "Are you okay?" She flashed a sweet smile at me. "Yeah, I'm okay, just sleepy." I nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

When we came home, I noticed Diana went straight up to her room. She really did seem off today. I watched some TV before heading up to my room and falling asleep.

**Diana's P.O.V**

As soon as Michael and I came home, I went straight to my room. My mind was still trying to process what happened in that bathroom. _Was that just flirting? Or is he leading me on?_ My head rambled with questions as I texted Scarlett, asking her for the address. I rummaged through my closet, hoping to find a dress for Scarlett's party.

I sighed after looking through my closet for 10 minutes. "Okay, I need to go dress shopping tomorrow." I sighed as I looked at my phone one more time before pulling the covers over my body and falling asleep.

**~Next Day~**

**Diana's P.O.V**

I woke up twisting and turning. Through my twisting and turning, I managed to grab my phone. Scarlett texted me the address so I changed into a floral shirt, with a white skirt and beige cardigan so I can go dress shopping. I walked by Michael's room and saw he was still asleep. I left a note on his nightstand, _"Going dress shopping. Be back soon. - Di" _With that, I took the keys to my Toyota Avalon and drove to the mall.

I headed straight towards _Social Apparel._ I looked through all the short dresses; I mean it's a party. There's no point for a long dress. As I looked through I heard a familiar voice, a way _too_ familiar voice.

A tall blonde figure bumped into me. '_God, does every tall blonde guy bump into me?' _I sighed at my thoughts and looked up at the man. It was Hunter. I gaped a bit. _Wait what's Hunter doing at a dress shop?' _

It seemed like he knew what I was thinking and he chuckled. "Relax; I'm only here with my girlfriend." My heart sank at the word 'girlfriend.' My mind rushed back to everything that happened in Lima Bean yesterday. _So you lead me on with your flirty/ seductive ways and then knock me down by saying you have a girlfriend the next day? _My mind was begging me to speak my thoughts but I knew I couldn't.

Hunter noticed I wasn't speaking, that I was just staring. "Hey, you okay?" He asked me, chuckling a bit. I flashed a fake smile and clenched onto my phone to hold back any tears. "Yeah, sorry. I've just been kind of spaced out lately. He smirked and shrugged. "We all have those days." I nodded. "Yeah," I replied quietly.

His girlfriend came as soon as the awkward silence dreaded the atmosphere. "Hey, I found a dress." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "It's pretty." He said, smirking and draped his arm around her. My heart was literally being crushed as I saw all of this. Hunter turned to me and gave a small smile. "Diana, this is my girlfriend Christine."

Christine flashed a friendly smile at me and stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Diana." I gave a weak, fake smile and shook her hand. "Likewise~" After a few moments of silence, I decided to break the silence. "Well, I should continue looking. I still need to look for a dress. So I'll talk to you guys later." They both nodded and gave a wave goodbye as they turned to pay for the dress.

The tears began to slip down my cheeks as I turned as well, continuing to look for a dress. After what seemed like a lifetime, I finally picked out a dress. When I looked toward the cash register, Hunter and Christine finally left so I paid. I walked out the mall with tears running down my cheeks like crazy. My heart felt as if it were tore up and then smashed into pieces. The word 'girlfriend' repeated in my head all throughout my drive home.

Diana's outfit to the mall.

What Scarlett looks like.

The dress Christine bought.

The dress Diana bought.

What Christine looks like

What Diana looks like


End file.
